Talk:Paralt
Spider Versus Snake So, just seeing the needs citation tag I thought I'd take a quick look through the books as I didn't remember much about the snakes. Paralt seems like it's actually fairly inconsistent in its usage. In terms of useful sections on the poisons: : Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB, pg 429, It was implied that Rallik's crossbow bolt had paralt from Baruk. : Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB, pg. 531, Basically the passage starting the chapter says that the assassins in Darujhistan use spider paralt to kill. : Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, UK MMPB, pg. 688-689, Describes the venom as like sap, says that white paralt is the spider one and Baruk claims to be the sole possessor of an antidote. : Deadhouse Gates, Glossary, UK MMPB, pg. 937, Says that White Paralt is from spiders. : House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB, pg. 382, A snake nearly instantly kills in a story. : The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB, pg. 1143-1144, Pearl used spider paralt on Kalam, where it says it's very painful and protracted death, though it mentions there's no priests left on the island how could counteract it, which implies that magical ability is useable to negate it. So you'd think Baruk wouldn't need an antidote. Also here was mentioned "white paralt" and within context it seems to be referring to the snake, especially with the "much quicker". : The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB, pg. 1150, Refers to what was used on Kalam as Kartoolian Paralt. : The Bonehunters, Glossary, UK MMPB, pg. 1212, Says it's the name for the spider, snake and poison (though doesn't say both poisons, but presumably that's an oversight in phrasing). : Night of Knives, Chapter 1, US MMPB, pg. 43, Paralt water is being drunk by a character is Coop's Hanged Man Inn, not sure which of the poisons it's related to. : Stoneweilder, Chatper 3, UK MMPB, pg. 230-231, Says that the spider one attacks the nerves and muscles. : The Wurms of Blearmouth, Yellow paralt used on Bauchelain and Emancipor Reece by Lord Fangatooth Claw in a meal to poison them, but they have a tolerance to it already. That the snake poison has no name that's different to one that refers to the spider poison is quite annoying. It looks to me like he's decided that White Paralt should be used for the snakes later in the series, where the spider one has been referred to as Kartoolian Paralt. I also figure this because of the use of Yellow Paralt in the most recent work (Wurms), as the spiders often have their yellow underside or yellow banding mentioned, so with White seemingly now referring to the snake it'd make sense for the spider one to be related to the colour of the animal if he was rebranding, but that's hardly conclusive. There's a fair few other passages in the books that mention paralt, but it's mostly in passing, just that someone has it on their weapons (not often specifying which type either), or there's the odd mention of the spiders in Kartool, but nothing relevant to this page or that helps to distinguish the two. I didn't notice the snake being called a "white paralt snake" at any point like the article currently mentions either, though I might have skimmed past without noticing. Anyway, looks like this page probably needs to be split a different way, maybe mention that it's the name of a poison coming from each the snake and the spider in the main part, then a section on each animal with a sub-section for each on the poison. The spider one seems more prolific throughout the series because it's the more painful way to kill, so there's a lot more mention of both the spiders over the snakes as well as its poison being used/mentioned more often. I made a full list of all of the mentions of Paralt in case I get around to it, but my list of things to do keeps getting longer, so if anyone beats me to it and wants that ask, it's not relevant to this article as it is though. Anyway, yeah, the "citation needed", it is implied that the snake venom is called white paralt in tBH, but I don't think it's worth having the article split that way because there's too much confusion about the term. Moranth Munitions (talk) 13:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Wow... I can only assume you have one of them clever kindle things! Thanks for looking into that, MM. I have linked the main page to this talk page for the time being. Like you, my project list isn't going to allow me to look into this further for the time being. Between the main page and your list here, any reader should be able to find most of the info they want. Thanks again Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Talk pages